


The Gift of Summer

by TeaRoses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara shows Yue the summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo for the prompt "Four Seasons (One or All)."

This is the girl, strong with spirit  
That Katara brought down from the moon  
She has only known winter  
And places of cold light  
Katara laughs as she shows Yue  
sun and sand, grasses and high noon  
Yue smiles at the feel of warm earth  
and at the girl who brought her back

And the moon still shines  
Because it must  
The tides still roll  
Because they must  
And water still bends  
Because it can

This is the girl, strong with power   
That tempted her Yue away  
With stories and kisses  
with the immediate flesh,  
better than spirit  
With the summer breezes  
And the melting ice  
The world with its glory  
Which means more than magic  
And lasts longer than dreams

As the sun sets and   
its little sister rises  
still protected in the sky  
Katara asks if she will return  
And Yue only laughs   
as they lie together  
Because some things are even better  
Than being the moon


End file.
